A Birthday Suprise
by eMoChIcK01
Summary: It's Harry's twenty seventh birthday and he gets the best gift anyone has ever given him. HPOW complete fluff. one shot please R


Disclaimer: Ok, we all know I don't own anything. It's all JK Rowling's stuff.  
  
A/N: This is a story that popped into my head while I was writing the third chapter to The Battles of Love and War. It kind of has part of a scene from it, but it is changed. It's complete fluff.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A Birthday Surprise  
  
It was Harry's twenty-seventh birthday, ten years after he graduated from Hogwarts. He had spent the day lounging around his house with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione had gotten married shortly after graduation and now had two kids. They always asked when he was going to settle down with someone and have a family. He always avoided the question because he didn't want to try to explain to them that he had already found the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, only that person wasn't there.  
  
"Come on, Harry! I want to show you something!"  
  
"What is it now, Ron? I don't think I can take anymore surprises," Harry sighed.  
  
"Just come out side. You'll like it," Ron said.  
  
Reluctantly, Harry followed Ron out the back door. Once outside, Harry saw five people standing in font of him, three of which, he hadn't seen since his fifth year. There was Fred and George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well, we're here to play quidditch of course. If you're up to it," Fred said.  
  
"Up to it? Of course I'm up to it! I haven't played quidditch for awhile," Harry said  
  
"Ok, grab your broom and lets go," Angelina said, "We're gonna recreate your first game. Minus the falling of your broom and swallowing the snitch...I hope.  
  
Harry grinned and looked around at his old team. His smile quickly faded, "The only person missing is Oliver," He said sadly.  
  
"Did I hear my name?"  
  
Harry whipped around and grinned. Right in front of him was Oliver Wood leaning against the door way. "Oliver! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I thought I'd deliver your present in person this year, instead of owling it to you," Oliver said.  
  
"The best present I could ever get from you, is you just being here," Harry grinned.  
  
Oliver slowly walked over to Harry. Harry looked up into his eyes and grinned. Oliver bent down and kissed Harry on the cheek. He whispered, "Happy Birthday, Harry!"  
  
Before Oliver could pull away, Harry slipped his arms around his neck and pulled him back down for a passionate kiss. He kissed him deeply. Finally they pulled apart for air. Harry breathing heavily hugged Oliver. He had known he was gay since seventh year, and had a few flings, but nothing serious. A few years ago, Harry had run into Oliver at Hogsmead. They started talking and had gone to lunch to catch up on what was happening. Harry knew, from that day on, that he was meant to be with Oliver. They had dated for a while, and things started to get serious. Then Oliver had to go away for work. He wasn't aloud to be in any contact with anyone for two years.  
  
"I've missed you, Oliver," Harry said.  
  
"I've missed you, too," Oliver said. Harry and Oliver went off into the back yard, completely oblivious to the people around them. To them, they were the only two people around. They talk to for awhile.  
  
At first they talked about everything that had happened in the two years that Oliver was gone. Then, with out warning, Oliver started tickling Harry. Screeching, Harry struggled to get away, but Oliver was too quick and pinned him to the ground. They started rolling around on the ground and laughing. Finally, Oliver pinned Harry on the ground and wouldn't let him up. Looking deep into Harry's emerald green eyes, Oliver leaned down and kissed Harry. Harry and kissed back, happy to feel Oliver's soft lips against his. Running his tongue across Oliver's lips, Harry deepened the kiss. Oliver opened his mouth, allowing Harry entrance. Harry, then, rolled on top of Oliver. Harry's hands slipped under Oliver's shirt and traveled over his chest. Oliver's hands ran threw Harry's messed hair.  
  
Panting, Harry rolled over onto his back so he was lying next to Oliver. He moved closer to him and laid his head on his chest. They lay there for awhile, not saying anything. They were just content being together again.  
  
"Do you love me?" Harry asked sitting up and turning to Oliver.  
  
Oliver looked deep into Harry's eyes, stunned by his question. Harry stared a Harry for a minute, and then said, "Of course I love you, Harry."  
  
"Then don't go away. Don't leave me again," Harry said.  
  
"I don't plan to. I'm never going away. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not," Oliver said.  
  
"Do you promise?" Harry asked.  
  
"I promise," Oliver replied.  
  
He pulled Harry into another deep, passionate kiss. Again, the kissed until they were completely out of breath. When they pulled away, Harry smiled at Oliver.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Oliver said, reaching into his robes, "Your birthday present."  
  
"Oh, Oliver, just having you here was enough of a birthday present. You didn't have to go through the trouble," Harry said.  
  
Oliver pulled I small box out of his pocket, "But, Harry, this is as much for me as it is for you."  
  
"What? What could possibly have...?" Harry started, but Oliver quickly covered his mouth with his to quite him.  
  
After a long, passionate kiss, Oliver pulled away. He opened that box and said, "Harry Potter, I love you, I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Harry, will you marry me?"  
  
Stunned Harry looked at Oliver, and then t the box in Oliver's hand. Inside was a small silver band with a Celtic knot engraving all around it, "Yes. Yes, Oliver, I will marry you!"  
  
Oliver took the ring of the box and put it on Harry's ring finger. Harry slipped his arms around Oliver's neck and Oliver slipped his arms around Harry's waste.  
  
"I love you," Harry said softly.  
  
"I love you, too. I always will," Oliver said smiling.  
  
Harry gazed deep into Oliver's eyes. After a minute Harry smiled. He knew just by the happiness in Oliver's chocolate brown eyes as he looked into Harry's emerald green that they would be together until the end of time. There was no doubt about it; Harry Potter and Oliver Wood were in love. It was the best birthday present Harry had ever gotten, from anybody.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: How was that? I think it's ok, but I want your opinion. Please review. I want to know what y'all think about it. I had fun writing it. Anyway, so yeah, please review. 


End file.
